Sandwich
by N.E.P.tunes.out
Summary: Emily Greene never got her sandwich during the events of Cribs, but she is determined to have one, relaxing during a Wild's game. But Carlos's actions might deter those plans... One Shot following chapter three in "Poetic".


**Summary: Emily Greene never got her sandwich during the events of Cribs, but she is determined to have one, relaxing during a Wild's game. But Carlos might deter those plans... One Shot for KxOC fic "Poetic". If you haven't read chapter three in "Poetic", you are likely to be confused.**

**Rating: T for minor language and a few really really slight sexualish references that you might not catch without warning or dirty mind?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything recognizable as not mine. Like all of the hockey players referenced. Sadly, I do not own a sandwich or a cookie.**

Emily Greene was in a pretty spectacular mood, despite the odds. Gustavo had overworked her. He had also kept her two hours later than her friends, _the band_, because she had shown up to work late, an offense that wasn't her fault. Grammy had decided that she couldn't sleep through the night and that her granddaughter had to suffer with her. And then after sleep had finally been achieved, the wake-up alarm was going off. Which frightened the old woman. By the time Emily had calmed her down, she was almost late for work. The teen had grudgingly given up on a shower and breakfast to try and leave on time. Of course, Grammy then had to start arguing about the outfit her granddaughter had put on: jeans and a Wild's hockey jersey for the game on later that night. The argument lasted nearly twenty minutes before Emily gave in and changed shirts, dressing in a flouncy blouse that made her want to smack her head repeatedly into a cement wall. When she finally arrived at Rocque Records, she was an hour late. That hadn't been received well.

But it was all okay. It was all okay because during her lunch break, Emily had ran to that new sandwich shop and bought a replacement order for the meal lost two days prior. She had purchased the exact same things: a turkey club on wheat with a cookie and a bottle of water. And to make sure that her Grammy didn't confuse it as her own and eat it, she had put it in 2J's fridge, with a very threatening sticky note attached. And now that she was free from work, she was going to go over to the apartment (after changing out of the blouse back into her jersey), hang out with her best friends while watching the best sport in the world played by her favorite team and eat an amazing meal. Nothing could ruin this. Nothing could wipe away her smile.

Except what she faced when she opened the fridge. In the very spot where her sandwich was supposed to be there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Emily thought she might die. Emily knew that someone else would. Slowly, the ten fingers of her hands curled into dual fists. She pursed her lips, clenched her jaw, narrowed her eyes into a menacing glare. The rage was rising. Was a sandwich too much to ask for? After all of the crap that she had been through the past two weeks, was a sandwich unreasonable?

Turning slowly, the rage was contained to a simmer. The only one in the immediate vicinity was Kendall.

"Kendall?" she asked, in a voice so calm, it could only be angry.

"Yeah?" he responded, in his perpetual good mood, the one he always sported exuberantly prior to a Wilds's game.

"Where the _frick_! Is my sandwich?" Emily shouted.

Quite used to this behavior, the shout did not faze the blond. He merely staked out the best seat on the couch for watching the game. That television would have such a great picture. If only Emily could eat her sandwich while watching.

"I think I saw Carlos with a sandwich. Probably gone by now. Whatever you're going to do, do it quick. Game'll be on in five. None of us, including Carlos, wants to miss it. So don't kill him."

"Nope! I'm killing him!" she said quite perkily. "And I'll make it a nice, long, drawn out process. He will suffer my wrath and regret that he murdered my sandwich and my happiness."

"Aren't you overreacting?" Logan asked, coming out from the room he shared with Kendall.

"No! Be quiet, Hortense! Or I'll come after you when I'm done destroying Carlos." Emily warned.

The brain immediately backed off. He very rarely incurred the tomboy's anger and when he did, it was more than unpleasant.

"Whatever. I'm sure that 'Litos already regrets taking your sandwich. Just hurry up," Kendall rolled his eyes. Of all of the four boys, Emily fought the least with him. In fact, if the two tussled, it was usually because he started it, either suffering from his own anger issues or because he thought she took something too far and it needed to be stopped.

The growling of her stomach prompted Emily to return to action.

"Where is he?" she growled through gritted teeth.

Carlos really had bad timing. He walked into 2J with a burp, hand patting a full stomach, grinning with satisfaction. He didn't even know what hit him.

Without a question, Emily launched herself at the Latino, taking him down to the floor. Tightly, she gripped his shirt, glaring down with a snarl. Carlos simply stared up, eyes wide with fear.

"What did I do this time?" he cried.

"_Carlos Garcia!_ How dare you eat my sandwich! I will kill you!"

"That was your sandwich?"

"You son of a-!" She shook him roughly. "Yes it was my friggin' sandwich! There was a very, very threatening note attached to it, too! Telling whoever touched it that they were going to die a horrible death if they ate my sandwich! You are going to die a horrible death, Garcia. A horrible, horrible, slow, painful, excruciating death!" Every adjective was punctuated with a jerk that jolted the Latino's back and forth. If he hadn't been wearing a helmet, he probably would have been concussed.

"No! Don't kill me! It was an accident!" Carlos shouted, trying to push Emily off. But her unveiled anger and raging resolve kept her hands clamped on his clothes.

"Accident? Garcia, how stupid do you think I am? The sticky note was pink. Hot pink! So vibrant you'd have to be literally blind to miss it!" One hand released his shirt to draw back for a punch.

"But you hate pink!" Carlos shrieked, raising his hands defensively over his face. It was painfully apparent that he wasn't getting out of this alone. "Kendall! Logan! Help me!"

"Oh no you don't!" Emily gave him another shake. "This is between you and me. And that note was _pink_ to emphasize how bad it would be for any idiots like you who chose to even look at my sandwich!"

James walked in. He glanced down at the pair on the floor.

"Why are you killing Carlos this time?" he asked, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"This little punk ate my sandwich!"

Shrugging, the pretty boy walked away to join the other two on the couch.

"James! Help me!" Carlos called after him.

"Sorry, dude. Game's about to be on and I don't want my face or my hair messed up because I helped you again! The last time I did, Emily almost cut my hair!"

The last time he did, Emily had also dumped all of his Cuda Massive Hold down the sink. His hair had been limp and lifeless. His face had been so sad over something so silly. It had been funny.

"The game _is_ on," Kendall shouted to the two still on the floor by the door, his own anger seeping into his tone. "And I want to watch it. So finish it up already!" Judging by his voice, Emily was pretty sure that if _she_ didn't stop, he would stop her. Not only that, but she really wanted to watch the damn game. Fist still drawn high and growing tired, she brought it down roughly, but not full force, into Carlos's shoulder.

"Ouch!" he cried, though Emily was certain that he was being dramatic. Not quite done with him, she continued to hold onto his shirt as she climbed off and rose.

"On your feet."

Carlos stood and placed on his pout. Every now and then it swayed Emily.

"Not this time."

His pout disappeared.

"Now, Carlos, I want to watch this game. And I want to eat my sandwich. The sandwich I've tried to eat twice now! And I am starving, 'kay? No lunch. No breakfast. I am exhausted and frankly? Feeling evil. So it's in your best interest if you go back to that sandwich shop that I've been to_ two times_ now and replace my food for me. That way, I get to watch my game and I can get my food. And maybe, just maybe, if you're a good boy and you go do that for me, I won't actually kill you like I'm seriously contemplating. Oh, and, running away isn't an option because if you aren't back in like half an hour? I will hunt you down. And in my starvation? I may eat your helmet."

"Helmet!" he cried, placing his hands over the beloved hunk of plastic. "No!"

"Then go get my friggin' sandwich!"

"But, but, but, the game's on!" Carlos pouted again.

"And I'm trying to watch!" Kendall growled back.

"Right. And I'd like to be watching, too. And eating my sandwich. But you ruined that for me. So, now you go fix. Or you die. You'll miss less game if you go immediately."

"Oh man!" Carlos groaned, then trudged out of the apartment.

"Faster!" Emily shouted after him and he began to run. She loved that kid but sometimes he really got on her nerves. At least he knew that she didn't mean it. At least, she thought he did. Although this time she kind of did mean it…

"Did I miss anything?" Em asked as she took a seat beside Kendall on the couch.

"Nothing big. Koivu's looking good," Kendall commented. "Other team's looking good, though, too."

"Wilds'll pull a win anyway."

Four pairs of eyes were fixated on the screen. Though they conversed, they didn't dare glance away towards the speaker.

"Did you seriously not eat today?" Kendall asked.

"Not a thing."

"Emily, that isn't healthy," Logan threw in. "You could pass out. Especially if you're going to help out in the dance studio."

"You totally don't need to lose weight," James said.

"You think I actuall- Come on, Scandella! Stop him! He's rushin-"

"Thank you, Backstrom!" Kendall shouted. "Nice save!"

"Can't believe that!" James added, tossing his hair irritably. The Wilds had nearly given up a goal.

"Although I appreciate the support, James, I know I don't need to lose weight. Logan, when have you ever known me to willingly skip a meal?" Emily asked.

There was a pause of near silence as the smart boy thought and the tomboy's stomach growled.

"Exactly."

"Then why did you skip?" Kendall asked.

She heaved a sigh. "Because. My stupid Grammy, whom I love, freaked out when my alarm clock went off because she forgot that the alarm was from a clock, so I spent forever calming her butt down. Then, after I finished that, I was already almost late. Had to skip a shower and breakfast. Oh and then she complained about my frickin' jersey."

"That's why you wore that ridiculous blouse today?" James asked. "Because when I said you never made any risky fashion choices, that was so not what I had in mind."

"Oh god. Even James Diamond thought that the shirt my Grammy made me wear was bad," she frowned. Her stomach rawred rather loudly.

"And lunch?" Kendall prompted, finally tearing his eyes away from the screen to take in Emily's tired appearance as a commercial began.

"I went to go buy my sandwich. I bought a protein bar to eat, but a stupid cat stole it, so, yeah."

"Oh. I love cats," Logan commented.

"The cat stole my protein bar!" Emily shouted incredulously.

"Okay, maybe I don't really _love_ cats," the brain amended self-consciously.

"Stupid Los Angeles animals."

"Was that my protein bar?" James asked. "Because I'm missing one."

"No. Probably Carlos. Because he likes to steal food."

"You know that he can't help himself, Emily," Kendall said.

"We can't be enablers," both the addressed and Logan stated.

"And I see no reason to enable him to eat my frickin' sandwich. Or let him get away with it. I'm starving," Emily whined, dropping her face against Kendall's shoulder, blue eyes slipping shut for a few brief seconds. He kept her there, an arm wrapping around her in a small hug. Then the cheers of a game returning to cable filled the air. She pulled away.

They all began to watch to game again with as much fervor as before.

SANDWICH SANDWICH SANDWICH SANDWICH SANDWICH

Thirty minutes later, a gasping Carlos Garcia burst through the door. He raced to the couch, dropping the food in Emily's lap before diving into a seat.

"What'd I miss?" he panted.

"Wilds up one. Koivu's dominating the ice," Kendall said.

"And Scandella isn't helping his team in any way, except being by young and attractive," Emily threw in, still immersed in the magical world of hockey. "Still got ten left in the second period."

"Stoner's playing hard to make up for Scandella," James added.

"And he's not too bad on the eyes, either," Emily tossed in. "But seriously playing hard."

"The other team's taking advantage of Scandella's weakness. Checked him a few times. Rushed passed him," Logan continued.

A few more catch up comments were made with interjections and exclamations about the actual game play.

And then a commercial break came on. Emily finally recognized the weight on her lap. With pleasant surprise, she gasped.

"Is this my sandwich?" she asked.

"Yup," the now worried Latino nodded. "Turkey club on wheat, just like you wanted."

"Yay!" Emily cheered, quickly diving into the bag. Everything was there. The water. The cookie. _The sandwich_. With trembling, excited hands, she unwrapped the main course. Saliva was gathering in the mouth, ready to start digesting. Her lips parted and clasped over the fresh bread. Teeth drove together and tore off a predatory bite. Before she could chew, a sinful moan rose from deep within her waiting belly. "It tastes so good!" she groaned. Then came the enthusiastic chewing. After swallowing the thick load, a bright, unbelievably happy grin crossed her empty mouth.

"Carlos," she stated.

He turned to her hesitantly. And when she launched herself at him over Kendall, he flinched away. But like many occasions, Emily caught him. Her arms wrapped around him and she gave him a big hug.

"Thank you," she breathed. The stomach resumed its foody demand and she released him. Before another bite took its mastication turn, she said it again. "Thank you."

"Welcome," Carlos smiled.

It worked well enough for them, the fighting and wrestling and apologizing later. They had an almost fair balance of who made it up to whom.

With a few pats to the Latino's head, Emily returned enthusiastically to her sandwich.

The sandwich was delicious.

The cookie was delicious.

Even the water was delicious.

The game was great.

The Wilds won.

By the end of it all, Emily Greene was in a pretty spectacular mood. Nothing could ruin this. Nothing could wipe away her smile.

Especially when she returned home to 2H and Grammy was fast asleep in her room.

All of the odds were on her side.

How could they not be when she had Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall in her life?

**A/N: Emily finally got her sandwich! Yay! That poor belly is no longer poor! So, this one shot was silly and way short in comparison to a chapter, just a little something I wanted to put in Big Time Cribs, but didn't fit, so I made it separate (and not as well written). I intend to do a few more one shots throughout the duration of "Poetic". Hope you guys enjoy! Also, I apologize if any of you actually follow hockey and see some serious errors. XD Like the decency of the players. I looked up the Wild team and tried to make heads and tails of the stats. But my knowledge isn't even rudimentary. Haha. Learned a lot from my little research session… Oh! And, Kogan fans. I have a one shot in the works. Just a heads up. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
